A study of cartilage and bone induced in cortisonized mice by cultured human cancer cells. The mechanism of cartilage induction and the mechanism of cartilage calcification as mediated by ultramicroscopic matrix vesicles are being studied using techniques of electron microscopy, autoradiography, tissue culture and chemical analysis of calcium, phosphatase and proteoglycans.